Argent Dawn
http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/factions/images/argent/human.jpg This article is about The Argent Dawn faction. For the realm/server, see Server:Argent Dawn =Overview= right|thumb|A knight of the Argent Dawn Some say that it is always darkest just before the dawn. Whenever darkness falls, the light of hope will drive away the shadows; wherever the forces of evil work in secret, the brave men and women of the Argent Dawn will be there to thwart their dark designs. The Argent Dawn is an organisation that makes no distinction between Alliance or Horde, but instead tries to unite the people of Azeroth in the fight against evil. Though the agents of the Argent Dawn are always wary of the sinister and the wicked in all their various disguises, they have recently focused their efforts on a region of Azeroth where evil has run unchecked for a long time: the Plaguelands of Lordaeron. Detachments of the Argent Dawn are guarding the entrances to the Plaguelands at the Bulwark between the Tirisfal Glades and the western Plaguelands, and at Chillwind Point, a narrow pass leading south from the eastern Plaguelands to the Alterac Mountains. They have also gained a foothold deep in the eastern Plaguelands at the Light's Hope Chapel, east of Corin's Crossing. The Argent Dawn is always looking for more fighters to join their cause, and the numbers of those wearing the Argent Dawn Commission, the organisation's insignia, are growing each day. Adventurers seeking to aid the Argent Dawn by rooting out the Scourge's corruption in the Plaguelands and taking on the Lich King's powerful servants in the Scholomance and Stratholme will be well rewarded; the organisation has many powerful enchanters among their ranks who craft special enhancements that provide the wearer with added protection against all forms of magic attacks. The Argent Dawn also offers those who have proven their dedication to their cause insight into their craftsmen's designs, enabling these adventurers to craft the armors the Argent Dawn created in their ongoing campaign against evil. Few Night elves and Forsaken have joined the Dawn, but many Humans,Orcs and Tauren seek the Dawn to heal the land. *Stormwind has an Argent Dawn guildhouse next to the City Hall, but it is empty. *Darnassus' guild house has members who give quests that will lead you to the Blackfathom Deeps. *When you get to level 50, you can begin to gain faction points with them in the Eastern and Western Plaguelands by collecting Scourgestones and killing undead. =Reputation= Gaining reputation with the Argent Dawn provides access to a range of recipes, food, drink, and shoulder enchants. See Reputation Recipes for details. Killing Scourge * 5 reputation for killing any non-elite undead (stops at Honored) * 5 reputation for killing any non-elite Shadow Mage in Eastern Plaguelands (stops at Revered) * 5 reputation for killing any elite undead in Scholomance and Stratholme (stops at Revered) * 5 reputation for killing any named elite undead in Scholomance and Stratholme. Scourgestones right| At level 50 you are able to obtain an Argent Dawn Commission trinket at the Bulwark in Tirisfal Glades if you are a Horde character, or at Chillwind Camp in Western Plaguelands if you are an Alliance character. The Commission trinket will allow you to loot Scourgestones when you kill undead in the Western Plaguelands, Eastern Plaguelands, Scholomance, and Stratholme. You must be wearing the trinket to collect Scourgestones. Turning in Scourgestones (at the Bulwark, Chillwind Camp, or Light's Hope Chapel) will raise your Reputation with the Argent Dawn. Note that Scourgestones are Soulbound and cannot be traded or sold. The trinket itself gives the bearer no other stats save the ability to loot Scourgestones. However, you can get the Seal of the Dawn (+81 Attack Power when fighting undead) or the Rune of the Dawn (increases damage done to undead by spells or effects by 48) by completing The Flesh Does Not Lie and The Active Agent. There are 3 types of Scourgestones: left|frame|Minion's Scourgestone - Collect 20 left|frame|Invader's Scourgestone - Collect 10 left|frame|Corruptor's Scourgestone - Collect 1 * Minion's Scourgestones drop from lower level undead mobs in Western Plaguelands and Eastern Plaguelands. When you turn 20 stones in you receive 25 reputation and an Argent Dawn Valor Token. * Invader's Scourgestones drop from higher level undead mobs in Western Plaguelands and Eastern Plaguelands, as well as from elite undead mobs found mostly in Scholomance and Stratholme. When you turn 10 stones in you receive 25 rep and an Argent Dawn Valor Token. * Corruptor's Scourgestones drop from named elite mobs in Scholomance and Stratholme. When a single stone is turned in you receive 25 rep and an Argent Dawn Valor Token. Argent Dawn Valor Tokens can be used immediately to gain an additional 25 reputation, or saved to gain access to shoulder Enchants at higher reputation levels. All Scourgestones stack in lots of 250, while Argent Dawn Valor Tokens in lots of 500. Cauldron Quests Once you have performed the 4 Cauldron Quests below, you will be able to obtain a Vitreous Focuser from an NPC at your main Argent Dawn camp, which will allow you to collect Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers, and Ectoplasmic Resonators. These, combined with Arcane Quickener (purchasable from the same NPC) and some Runecloth, will allow you to modify the Scourge Cauldrons to poison the Scourge, which will earn you additional faction points. The mobs at the first three cauldrons drop Minion's Scourgestones while the mobs at the fourth Cauldron drop mostly Invader's Scourgestones. * Felstone Field Cauldron - Gives you 15 points at level 60. * Dalson's Tears Cauldron - Gives you 25 points at level 60. * Writhing Haunt Cauldron - Gives you 25 points at level 60. * Gahrron's Withering Cauldron - Gives you 25 points at level 60. Dawns Gambit The lengthy Dawn's Gambit quest chain starts in Burning Steppes at Tinkee Steamboil with the Broodling Essence quest chain. After this comes the Egg Freezing quest line in UBRS, which eventually leads to Leonid Barthalomew. In the end, you are able to get an item called Dawns Gambit from Betina Bigglezink in Eastern Plaguelands. This item is placed in the Viewing Room in Scholomance, turning the students into skeletons and requiring you to kill the two mini-bosses in the room (Vectus and his assistant). Both give a Corrupters Scourgestone and reputation for killing them. Upon completing this quest, you can repeatedly request another Dawn's Gambit from Betina Bigglezink if you wish to repeat the process of killing Vectus again. Plagued Hatchlings Plagued Hatchlings in Scholomance will occasionally drop Healthy Dragon Scale which begin the Healthy Dragon Scale repeatable quest. Each turn-in will result in 50 reputation points with Argent Dawn, however farming them is difficult since these scales can only be found in Scholomance and their drop rate is relatively low (approximately 7%). You cannot receive Healthy Dragon Scale until you have completed the Plagued Hatchlings quest in Scholomance. Other Quests * Scarlet Diversions - Horde only - 100 reputation * Everlook Report - Alliance only - 50 reputation * Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff - 50 reputation Fastest Method to Exalted/Revered * As soon as you are level 50, get an Argent Dawn Commission and grind the mobs in Sorrow Hill. Do not turn in the Scourgestones, save them. * If you are already 60, complete the Cauldron quests immediately so that you can get a Vitreous Focuser. Then go to Gahrron's Whitering in Western Plaguelands and grind the mobs there. Save all Ectoplasmic Resonators. * When you are honored, stop grinding. Do all the quests in Eastern and Western Plaguelands including the Cauldron quest line. Do all the quests in Scholomance and Stratholme. Do no turn in stones yet. * Once the quests are done, you can either turn in the stones to push yourself to Revered, or save them if you plan on hitting Exalted. * Once you are Revered, return to Gahrron's Whitering with your Ectoplasmic Resonators and use all of them on the Cauldron. Turn in all Scourgestones. Use all Argent Dawn Valor Tokens except for 25. Continue farming Gahrron's Whitering until Exalted. =Rewards= Depending on your reputation with the Dawn, you will be able to purchase certain items from them. Friendly * Enriched Manna Biscuit Honored * Recipe: Transmute Air to Fire (Alchemy) * Plans: Girdle of the Dawn (Blacksmithing) * Pattern: Dawn Treaders (Leatherworking) * Pattern: Argent Boots (Tailoring) * Formula: Powerful Anti-Venom (First Aid) * Formula: Enchant Bracer - Mana Regeneration (Enchanting) Revered As of patch 1.7, limited supply potions are no longer for sale by the Argent Dawn. * Plans: Gloves of the Dawn ((Blacksmithing)) * Pattern: Argent Shoulders (tb) (Tailoring) * Pattern: Golden Mantle of the Dawn (tb) (Leatherworking) * Formula: Enchant Bracer - Healing (tb) (Enchanting) You may also buy super food in unlimited amounts. * Blessed Sunfruit (tb) (Restores 1933 health over 27 sec. Also increases your Strength by 10 for 10 min.) * Blessed Sunfruit Juice (tb) (Restores 4410 mana over 30 sec. Also increases your Spirit by 10 for 10 min.) You may also purchase a resistance enchant to a shoulder piece. The only other shoulders enchants in game could be attained from Zandalar Tribe at Exalted reputation. You won't be able to purchase these enchants until after you completed a quest that requires you to turn in 10 Valor Tokens. * Arcane Mantle of the Dawn (tb) (+5 arcane magic resistance to shoulders) * Shadow Mantle of the Dawn (tb) (+5 shadow magic resistance to shoulders) * Flame Mantle of the Dawn (tb) (+5 fire magic resistance to shoulders) * Frost Mantle of the Dawn (tb) (+5 frost magic resistance to shoulders) * Nature Mantle of the Dawn (tb) (+5 nature magic resistance to shoulders) Exalted You may purchase a resist all enchant to a shoulder piece after completing a quest (tb) to turn in 25 Valor Tokens. * Chromatic Mantle of the Dawn (tb) (+5 to all resistances to shoulders) Category:Faction Category:Organization Argent Dawn